User blog:Ragadorus/Conflict
There's been a lot of conflict on the RWBY wiki chat lately. Here's the converstaion, for all who missed it: (By the way, the time is all in U.S. Central Time) *6:24TorrentAB Hey Chaos! *6:31Chaos379 hey guys *6:31TorrentAB So, is Hope ok? *6:31Chaos379 nope *6:31Ragadorus *6:32TorrentAB Tell her I'll solve this. Already working on it, just need a chance to talk to both of them. *6:32Chaos379 i wont *6:32TorrentAB Why? *6:32Chaos379 this is your guys screw up, so fix it yourself *6:33TorrentAB This is bad planning mostly. Had rules been implemented at the start, this wouldn't be a problem. *6:33Chaos379 no, then we'd have half our fanon *6:33Chaos379 maybe less *6:34TorrentAB If half of it is crap, then good riddance. *6:34TorrentAB We would probably just have a better part than we do now. *6:35TorrentAB Do you know the reputation the fanon has on the internet? *6:35TorrentAB It's horrible. *6:36TorrentAB Not just articles making fun of us, but users on other wikis, fanon groups, RPer's, OC sites. *6:36TorrentAB Go talk to any RP or fanon group out there that knows of RWBY, and most likely they know about us. And they think we're all a bunch of morons. *6:37TorrentAB They've said it's quite possibly the worst fanon wiki ever made. *Hope16 has joined the chat. *6:38TorrentAB Hey Hope. *6:38TorrentAB I'm going to solve this. *6:38Chaos379 she left... *6:39TorrentAB Well, that doesn't solve anything. *Hope16 has left the chat. *6:40The Silent Knight Well sheeiiiiiit *6:41TorrentAB Honestly, if you're not going to even try to save the wiki's, why don't you just quit? Give the job of bureaucrat to someone who actually cares about this wiki. You obviously don't care anymore. Maybe Knight can take the job. *Chaos379 has left the chat. *6:43TorrentAB I'm getting sick and tired of people whining and complaining about the problems but doing nothing to fix it. And when ever anyone tries to fix it, they get pissed at the solution. *6:43The Silent Knight agreed *6:44TorrentAB Terra and Tomai were both attacked in articles for their OC's. You would figure they would be the biggest supporters of rules that could have prevented that from happening. *6:45The Silent Knight They're not real fond of changing what they've created *Chaos379 has joined the chat. *6:51TorrentAB Are you finally going to actually do something? I'm sick and tired of you complaining about Hope leaving because of Tomai and Terra when you won't do anything. Anybody here could do your job better. You get pissed at the solution to the fact that our fanon sucks and refuse to try and negotiate between any of the people. Now I've ended up having to do YOUR job, simply because you're throwing a hissy fit. *6:52Chaos379 when have i ever complained? *6:52Chaos379 all i did was tell you guys to fix what you broke, so do it *6:52TorrentAB We didn't break anything. *6:52Chaos379 well, you must have *6:52Chaos379 cus several respectible members have left *6:53Chaos379 i could have followed and left but im staying to watch you fix it, so fix it *6:53The Silent Knight It broke because they LEFT *6:53TorrentAB Your sister is the one who got pissed because some people are throwing a fit at the thought of being told that some of their characters aren't that good. *GlennChu has joined the chat. *6:53Chaos379 I've given you a chance, stop complaining to ME. *6:53TorrentAB She left, and she broke everything. *6:53Chaos379 she broke nothing *6:53Chaos379 you broke her *6:53TorrentAB Yes she did. *6:54Chaos379 torrent, fuck off *6:54Chaos379 seriously, think about what she feels for once *6:54Chaos379 you can't, obviously, cus you're too hooked up in your own world *6:54The Silent Knight* The Silent Knight backs away very slowly. *6:55TorrentAB They're two people she doesn't even know in real life. They shouldn't matter that much. If they're such good friends, meet on a different site or in the real world. *6:55Chaos379 That you still think this about terra and tomai is almost hilarious *6:55TorrentAB There's a giant internet out there. *6:55Chaos379 try again buddy *6:55Chaos379 and try harder *6:55TorrentAB Only two have left, other than you and your family. *6:56Chaos379 both were mods, both were important *6:56TorrentAB So? Appoint new ones. *6:56Chaos379 yea, you no idea... *6:56Ragadorus* Ragadorus backs up with Chris *6:56TorrentAB No one is so important that they can't be replaced. *6:56Chaos379 so, if i left *6:57Chaos379 you would be able to do everything i can? *6:57Chaos379 i thought not, so i'm staying away from this topic from now on until you get your job done *6:57TorrentAB Then someone else would step up as bureaucrat. Unless you were an jerk and wouldn't let anyone be appointed. *6:57TorrentAB *a* *GlennChu has left the chat. *EraDesu has joined the chat. *6:59EraDesu So anyone care to tell me what the fuck happened? *6:59TorrentAB I'm trying to solve the clusterf**k Chaos left me with. *7:00Ragadorus Torr, how is this Rain's fault? *7:00EraDesu Not you, you idiot. *7:00TorrentAB Because he won't do anything. *7:00Ragadorus How does it make it his fault, though? *7:00TorrentAB He could have negotiated before they left. *7:00TorrentAB He could have come up with rules before hand. *7:01Chaos379 or, you could have talked to me about the rules *7:01Chaos379 but, you never did *7:01Chaos379 you guys just randomly put up rule that you thought would be good *7:01TorrentAB He could have talked to any of the members of this before it started, but he didn't. *7:01Chaos379 and started to tell people they may have to delete their work *7:01TorrentAB They weren't rules until yesterday. As you were so fond of pointing out. *7:02The Silent Knight No...Tsu did that number. *7:02TorrentAB No, edit. Not delete. *7:02Chaos379 no torrent, delete *7:02Chaos379 i can read perfectly well thank you *7:02Chaos379 obviously you cant *7:02Chaos379 You = council *7:02TorrentAB If they were ripoffs, then yeah. That's called plagiarism. *7:02Chaos379 and as implied by you, you are now on the council *7:02TorrentAB I'm not the council. *7:02Chaos379 as i see it you're not much different to be honest *7:03TorrentAB I'm not on it. *7:03Chaos379 your RPing methods are still incorrect, and you are generally disliked *7:03Chaos379 so i dont want to hear from you *7:03TorrentAB Because I accept the fact that our fanon is an embarrassment and generally the butt of jokes. *7:03Chaos379 unless you can present a solution that will fix this *7:04TorrentAB What? *GlennChu has joined the chat. *7:04TorrentAB I'M TRYING TO! I'M THE ONE TRYING TO TALK AND NEGOTIATE BETWEEN ALL OF THEM, NOT YOU! YOU SHOULD BE DOING THIS! *7:05Chaos379 i should be? *7:05Chaos379 im GIVING you the chance for YOU to fix it *7:05TorrentAB Why is it I have to solve the problem that I'm not even a part of? *7:05Chaos379 i could easily do this by myself *7:05Chaos379 if you're not apart of teh problem then go *7:05TorrentAB I didn't make the rules, the wiki, or cause the people to leave. *7:05Chaos379 and stop bothering me *7:06TorrentAB I'm trying to fix this because you won't. *7:06Chaos379 the fix it *7:06Chaos379 and not kill your chance by fucking with me *7:07TorrentAB HOW?! They haven't gotten on at all? How can I fix a problem that I don't even get a chance to work on? *7:07Chaos379 Not given a chance? *7:07Chaos379 torrent, i could just ban you for disturbing the community, but I'm giving you time to fix it. *7:07Chaos379 so shut up *7:08TorrentAB From the only person who did see them, he said they do the same thing as Hope, getting on and then leaving. *7:08TorrentAB Disturbing the community? *7:08TorrentAB FIne. *7:08TorrentAB Bye. *TorrentAB has left the chat. As you can see, tensions are definately rising. Chris and I retreated to The War Room to discuss. ~Later~ *7:24TorrentAB You can solve this yourself. I quit the wiki. Deleted everything I made and I'm leaving. You want it fixed now, do it yourself. ~Later~ *TorrentAB has joined the chat. *8:18 PhantasmalEsperkin6Hi Torrent. *8:18 PhantasmalEsperkin6Your turn on Sanctuary. *8:18 TorrentAB I'm back for a sec. *8:18 Ragadorus ... *8:18 Ragadorus Torrents quit, Terra *8:18 TorrentAB Gonna finish talking before I leave. Maybe solve this. *8:18Ragadorus *8:18Phantasmal Esperkin6He quit, Huh. *8:19TorrentAB I couldn't get any help on not having this wiki collapse. *8:19MyNameIsD Well share ur side torrent go ahead *8:19PhantasmalEsperkin6 Yeah, all of my characters are going to change, apparently. *8:19TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate I have started the move Terra *8:20TorrentAB I agree with the rules. They're needed. *8:20TorrentAB Do you even know our reputation? What people think of the Fanon? *8:21PhantasmalEsperkin6 I know more than anyone. *8:21TorrentAB It's not nice. It's more along the lines of the MarySue Tumblr. Only for the entire wiki. *8:21PhantasmalEsperkin6 Remember MSF? Yeah. *8:22PhantasmalEsperkin6 And now Flora, Cyrus and Tsubori want to change Avery too. *ThanhnuFia has joined the chat. *8:22TorrentAB I tried to negotiate. I wanted both you and Tomai on here so I could get compromises, negotiations, decisions going and so you two wouldn't leave. *8:23PhantasmalEsperkin6 Too late. Everyone hates my writing anyway. *8:23ThanhnuFia Terra *8:23ThanhnuFia I already told you that there is a freaking free form RP *8:24ThanhnuFia for those who wish not to change their OCs and don't think they'd pass the review *MyNameIsD has left the chat. *8:25TorrentAB But no. I couldn't get any help, couldn't get anyone here, couldn't get Chaos to negotiate. So that's why I'm out. *MyNameIsD has joined the chat. *Utter noob has joined the chat. *8:25Utter noob Hello. *8:25TorrentAB Hey Utter. *8:25ThanhnuFia hi *8:25Ragadorus Hey Celina *8:25PhantasmalEsperkin6 Its just too hard to stay. *8:25Utter noob ...did I come into a fight? *8:25TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate Hi Celina *8:25ThanhnuFia you don't have to change your OCs, you can still RP, what else do you want ? *8:25PhantasmalEsperkin6 When my own friends want to change it. *MyNameIsD has left the chat. *8:26ThanhnuFia For those unwilling to comply to the current set-up, or those who have already made characters and want to keep playing them if you don't think they'd pass approval, a free-form RPing section will be opened in time to accomodate these characters. *8:26Utter noob Terra I like your writing. *8:27PhantasmalEsperkin6 I can't go on knowing that. *8:27ThanhnuFia Now you're just being stubborn *8:27TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate After what Bori did there is no way in hell I am staying *8:27PhantasmalEsperkin6 Am I? Or am I just hurt? *8:27Chaos379 Flora, there's a difference between honour and policy. *8:27ThanhnuFia what did he do ? *8:27TorrentAB What did he do. *8:28TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate Slander *8:28ThanhnuFia I recalled you started the fight first *8:28TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate Behind my back *8:28TorrentAB Slander? How. Explain to me how he did this. Explain how it's worth the wiki collapsing. *8:28TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate in front of my so called friends *MyNameIsD has joined the chat. *8:28ThanhnuFia I asked you twice for your input on the rules, Tomai *8:29ThanhnuFia you said it's 'fine' *8:29ThanhnuFia and when I'm not around, you said you hated the rules from the start *8:29TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate I was just being kind to you *8:29PhantasmalEsperkin6 The Wiki is not collapsing, some people are just leaving. It can go on without me, certainly. *8:29ThanhnuFia No thank you *8:29ThanhnuFia I can take a blow, can you ? *8:30TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate I can *8:30TorrentAB Explain how anything he said could be worth you leaving, causing Hope to leave. Explain how it's worth Chaos and Era quitting because their sister is crying because you left. *8:30TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate I also am leaving *8:30Utter noob Anyone can take a blow, but it depends on how hard the strike is. *8:30Utter noob <---'s logic *8:30PhantasmalEsperkin6 And who it comes from. *8:30ThanhnuFia everyone agree on the rules *8:30ThanhnuFia but Tomai *8:30TorrentAB Is your pride so great that you would condemn this wiki? *8:31Chaos379 im sorry, but it was the rules that drove tomai to this, not the otherway around *8:31PhantasmalEsperkin6 I never gave an opinion, and I will not. My opinion remains silent. *8:31ThanhnuFia Terra I did asked you for your input *8:31Chaos379 Hope left not because terra dn tomai left, in case you hadnt noticed *8:31PhantasmalEsperkin6 Hope left before I knew about all this. *8:32ThanhnuFia And I'm sorry, it's not our fault that the fanon is a laughstock for the OC community *8:32TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate I didnt even know she left until today *The MB has joined the chat. *8:33PhantasmalEsperkin6 Hi MB. *8:33PhantasmalEsperkin6 I already knew you thought that Flora. *8:33Utter noob Terra pm *8:33ThanhnuFia If you desire to let your OC be that much, have it your way *8:34PhantasmalEsperkin6 She already is. MSF made sure of that. *8:34TorrentAB Not her, the entire FANON! *8:34TorrentAB Every single thing in our wiki is a joke. *8:34ThanhnuFia I'm not gonna listen to any of your whining if there is one more post about the fanon in the RWBY tag on Tumblr *8:35ThanhnuFia I'll tell Tsu and Cy to leave it be *8:35TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate Dont worry Terra and I will never write a single thing on the Fanon again *8:35Utter noob The only jokes on the fanon are the janitor, The President, and Vergil the Bunny, who doesn't even have /nor will/ a page yet. *8:35Utter noob IN my opinion. *8:36ThanhnuFia There are lots of good OCs like team RAVE and team CHAD, and they are grouped as bad with the fanon in general *8:36TorrentAB Not just articles making fun of us, but users on other wikis, fanon groups, RPer's, OC sites. Go talk to any RP or fanon group out there that knows of RWBY, and most likely they know about us. And they think we're all a bunch of morons. They've said it's quite possibly the worst fanon wiki ever made. *8:36TorrentAB There are plenty of good things in our fanon. But nobody can see them for all the bad. *8:40TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate No longer Terra's or My problem *8:40PhantasmalEsperkin6 Yeah, and apparently I am one of the bad that is blocking the true gold of the Fanon, so I should just leave to make things better, huh? Isn't that what everyone said last night to me? They may not have said it directly, but if they want my characters edited in the ways they said, they are not mine anymore. But in their present state, they are jokes. So it is best they die. *8:40ThanhnuFia It's not longer anyone's problem *8:40ThanhnuFia I'm leaving the fanon *8:41PhantasmalEsperkin6 Why? I thought yours was good. *8:42ThanhnuFia Not worth the bs I have to deal with to keep everyone happy and smiley *8:42TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate You dont have to keep people happy *8:42ThanhnuFia Well I've been taking the bullets since last night *8:43ThanhnuFia While sugarcoated thing to keep your spirit up *8:44TorrentAB You know, I'm perfectly willing to let my characters be deleted for the good of the fanon. I understand that what I want Monty to see when he comes and looks at it is a good fanon. That no one else is willing to make that sacrifice is just bull. So, that's why I'm leaving. I already deleted my characters and my story. You two should have been willing to do the same. But apparently I'm the only one who cared enough about the wiki to do that. *8:44PhantasmalEsperkin6 I am deleting them. *8:44MyNameIsD So who's characters are jokes of the Fanon mainly? *8:45TorrentAB It all comes down to personal pride, or the love of the wiki. Seems most chose pride. *8:45TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate I am gonna after a few things *8:45Utter noob Terra pm *8:45PhantasmalEsperkin6 Just not right now. *8:46PhantasmalEsperkin6 I can do that later. *8:48TorrentAB Whatever. I hoped to manage to save things before I left, but doesn't seem either of you are even interested in compromise. I'll let myself out. *TorrentAB has left the chat. ~aaaand a little bit Later~ *TorrentAB has joined the chat. *8:58TorrentAB What gives you the right to delete my blog Chaos. *8:58Chaos379 every right *8:58TorrentAB No right. *8:58TorrentAB It's my blog. *8:58Chaos379 no, literally every right *8:58Chaos379 my wiki *8:58TorrentAB That's what it exists for. *8:59TorrentAB So your true colors finally show. *8:59Utter noob Technically this is Floob's wiki. *8:59Chaos379 no, the wiki exists as an encyclopedia *8:59TorrentAB Corruption. *8:59Utter noob Actually it's Wikia's wiki. *8:59TorrentAB Favoritism. *8:59Ragadorus ^ @C *8:59Chaos379 what am i corrupt with? *8:59Chaos379 im not being paid *8:59Chaos379 im nto being brided *8:59TorrentAB So? *8:59Chaos379 *bribed *8:59Chaos379 so? *8:59Utter noob Power? Money? Free food? *8:59Ragadorus Floob's off until he gets a new whatchamathingy to finish his computer. *8:59TorrentAB You delete anything that doesn't agree with you. *8:59Chaos379 stop saying you are going to leave and then coming back a few minutes later *8:59Chaos379 if you actually want to leave the leave *9:00TorrentAB I posted that on my blog. It is going to stay. *9:00Chaos379 no, it's not *9:00Chaos379 post that on the fanon *9:00Chaos379 not here *9:00TorrentAB It belongs here. It affects this wiki too. *9:01Utter noob Not really. *9:01Utter noob You're just leaving the fanon right? *9:01Utter noob Or are you also leaving here? *9:01TorrentAB No, I'm leaving all of it. *9:01Chaos379 then hurry up and go *9:01Utter noob *9:01Chaos379 you've "left" about 3 times now *9:02PhantasmalEsperkin6 You should not leave just because others are. *9:02PhantasmalEsperkin6 If anything, it will only make what you want happen. *9:02TorrentAB I refuse to contribute to a wiki where Chaos can decide whatever he wants, do whatever he wants, and screw the rules. *9:02Chaos379 the dont *9:02Chaos379 *then *9:02The Silent Knight Rain... There's a difference between prodding the bull and kicking it. Cause that's what you're doing *9:03Chaos379 i dont care what im doing *9:03Chaos379 I gave torrent a chnce to fix things and he refuses to do it *9:04PhantasmalEsperkin6 You want a good Fanon, right? *9:04TorrentAB HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO FIX ANYTHING! IT DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME! *9:04Chaos379 no, i dont *9:04Chaos379 i want a good community *9:04PhantasmalEsperkin6 I was asking Torrent. *9:04Chaos379 which apparently cannot co exist so fuck it *9:05TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate There is no such thing as a good community *9:05TorrentAB Then delete the stupid fanon after a week. Let the users have time to rescue their stuff. *9:05Chaos379 why do i have to? *9:05Chaos379 i already quit the fanon *9:06TorrentAB You're the bureaucrat. Do your job. *9:06Chaos379 it's not my job anymore *9:06Chaos379 i already said im letting Tsu handle it *9:06TorrentAB Your sister decided to quit for whatever reason you won't tell me, so it falls to you. *9:07Chaos379 no, it doesnt *9:07Chaos379 since i already quit too *9:07Chaos379 i believe i said that laready *9:07Chaos379 *already *9:07TorrentAB Your sister broke it, it's only right that someone in her family fixes it. *9:07Utter noob His sister didn't really break anything. *9:07The Silent Knight Yeah... You care for a few months then when it blows up in your face, You quit and left us to burn. Good F***ing job rain. *9:07PhantasmalEsperkin6 How did Hope break the Fanon? *9:07Utter noob If anything her spirits broke. *9:08TorrentAB Because two users decided to leave? *9:08Chaos379 the community broke her *9:08PhantasmalEsperkin6 Hope only felt what I do now. *9:08PhantasmalEsperkin6 And she left before I said I was owing to. *9:08Chaos379 that's those users who were stpid and didnt even bother to talk to her about the rules *9:08TorrentAB Wasn't what you wanted a good community? *9:08PhantasmalEsperkin6* going *9:08Chaos379 instead they just shoved them there *9:08Chaos379 what the hell is that about? *9:08ThanhnuFia I talked to her *9:08TorrentAB They weren't rules yet, remember? *9:08ThanhnuFia She ignored me for fuck sake *9:09Chaos379 they apparently must be, becuase you still went around with them *9:09TorrentAB You told us everytime, "They're not rules, they're pending" *9:09TorrentAB You told us too yesterday. *9:09Chaos379 you guys till told everybody what they had to do *9:09TorrentAB Said go ahead. *9:09Chaos379 *still *9:09TorrentAB Do it. *9:09Chaos379 do what? *9:09TorrentAB Read what I sent, not just the last line. *9:10ThanhnuFia Rain, I talked to both you and Hope about the rules, you said you'd read it while Hope ignored me *9:10Chaos379 sorry, i dont read your writing *9:10Chaos379 i read noones *Neostar0 has joined the chat. *9:10The MB I think the real problem at hand, is a lack of leadership. In both wikis *Neostar0 has left the chat. *9:10ThanhnuFia Pride and ego is a bitch, mind you *9:11TorrentAB Hope didn't like her job apparently. She wouldn't talk about the rules, seems she didn't want to actually do it. *9:11Utter noob This wiki doesn't have a lack of leadship imo. *9:11Utter noob Rain and Neder do fine jobs here. *9:11PhantasmalEsperkin6 I don't care about the Wiki, I care about friends. That is one of the biggest reasons I was here. But now I know I have far less friendship then I thought. *9:11Chaos379 The council didnt talk to her before the rules *9:11Chaos379 so why should she trust you guys> *9:11TorrentAB What rules? *9:11ThanhnuFia I talked to Hope, she IGNORED me *9:11TorrentAB They didn't exist yet remember? *9:11Chaos379 not before *9:12ThanhnuFia Several time *9:12Chaos379 Torrent, fuck off *9:12Chaos379 just go *9:12Chaos379 stop leaving and coming back *9:12TorrentAB Just pointing out the same that you did. *9:12Chaos379 it's pissing me off *9:12Chaos379 i never said the rules existed, i just said they were rules *9:12TorrentAB You pointed out the same multiple times, and now conveniently forget. *9:12Chaos379 and as i remeber, you already quit *9:13Chaos379 so your points are no longer relevant *9:13TorrentAB Said the exact same things too. *9:13Chaos379 im not forgetting *9:13Chaos379 i said they were rules, they just dont exist *9:14TorrentAB You literally said, "What rules? You mean the *pending* rules that aren't rules?" *9:14Chaos379 no *9:14TorrentAB Yes. *9:14Chaos379 no *9:14Chaos379 just fuck off *9:14Chaos379 get out *9:14TorrentAB That's twice you've cursed. *9:14Chaos379y ou're not a member of thic community anymore ike you said *9:14Chaos379 so go *9:15TorrentAB Isn't that against the rules to curse at people? *9:15Chaos379 not really *9:15Utter noob Excessive cursing is. *9:15Utter noob Once in a blue moon is okay. *9:15Chaos379 it's also a rule of disturbing chat and the community *9:15Chaos379 but i dont see you getting banned *9:15Chaos379 like i said before, i easily could do that *TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate has left the chat. *The MB has left the chat. *9:16Chaos379 but ive already given you a chance to fix things, but you have forsaken that *9:16PhantasmalEsperkin6 This has become more than a rules debate. *9:16Chaos379s o im not putting up with you anymore *9:16TorrentAB That's because I'm not disturbing the community. I'm pointing out flaws in your way of leading. *9:16TorrentAB No, I've decided to stay. You deleted my quitting page, so I can't really quit. *9:17Utter noob Okay. *9:17Chaos379 you are disturbing the community *9:17Utter noob Torrent, Rain, both of you please stop. *9:17Ragadorus^ *9:17TorrentAB I'll be quiet for now though. *9:17Utter noob A nation divided cannot stand. *9:18Utter noob So how about that nation unites and stands? *9:19ThanhnuFia Look, I've been going around asking for people's input to prevent something like this *GlennChu has left the chat. *9:20PhantasmalEsperkin6I don't care about the rules. *9:20ThanhnuFia Obviously *9:21PhantasmalEsperkin6 They can exist or they can't. *9:21ThanhnuFia At this rate the fanon won't exist *9:22ThanhnuFia rules give the community the most benefits *9:22ThanhnuFia But I can't do it when no one give me their input *9:22Chaos379 the most restrictions *9:22Chaos379 i recall nobody asked Hope about the rules beforehand *9:22ThanhnuFia I asked her *9:22ThanhnuFia she ignored me *9:23Chaos379 no, you didnt *9:23ThanhnuFia I did, you just wasn't there *9:23ThanhnuFia she ignored me *9:23Chaos379 Tsu just posted drafts for the rules and said they should be implemented *9:23Chaos379 noone on the council talked to her *9:23Chaos379 of course she is sad *TorrentAB has left the chat. *9:24ThanhnuFia But I talked to her after that and asked her to look to see if it fits *9:24ThanhnuFia she ignored me *9:24Chaos379 she's suffered enough in teh past and doesnt want to anymore, so she left *The MB has left the chat. *9:24Chaos379 BEFORE is not after *9:24Chaos379 she ignored you because you ignored her *9:24ThanhnuFia I ignored her when ? *9:24Chaos379 you didnt bother to talk to her about the rules beforehand *9:24ThanhnuFia I didn;t even know *9:24Chaos379 and that *9:24Chaos379 s your fault *9:25ThanhnuFia Very cute of you to say that Rain *9:25Chaos379 if you had talked to her, none of this would have happened *9:25Chaos379 she feels left out *9:25ThanhnuFia She ignored me even before the rules was posted, if you must know *9:25MyNameIsD No no... plz no blaming *9:25ThanhnuFia and for the record, my love life has nothing to do with her *The MB has joined the chat. *9:26Chaos379 im not even sure you understand why she acted teh way she was *9:26Chaos379 it WASNT about your love life *9:26ThanhnuFia But she ignored me even before Tsu posted the rules *9:26ThanhnuFia explain that *9:27Chaos379 ...she just wanted to meet you so much *9:27ThanhnuFia I see *9:27Chaos379 and that you were going to canada upset her a lot *9:27Chaos379 brb, gunna go cry... *9:27Utter noob Hope was a member of this community ever since November. She's been sad in the past and she is sad now, why the fuck should we make her more sa? *9:27Utter noob *sad *TorrentAB has joined the chat. *9:27ThanhnuFia I did said traveling is my dream *9:27PhantasmalEsperkin6 Mine is writing. *9:28ThanhnuFia Going to canada is to get away from my abusive parents *9:28ThanhnuFia Surely she doesn't want me to meet her while sitting on a wheelchair Category:Blog posts Category:Raga's Stuff